


Rise of a Grey Jedi

by AlyssAlenko



Series: SWTOR Fun [7]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Affection, Chemistry, Developing Relationship, Exes, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Force Use, Formalwear, Grey Jedi, Grey Jedi Code, Jealousy, Jedi Code, Kisses, Leather and lace, Lightsabers, Names, SWTOR, Sith Code, Star Wars - Freeform, The Force, code, fake engagement, force persuade, medical conference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: Originally written for the Leather and Lace Event Day 2: Fake Relationship/Engagements/Marriage (13th Feb)-Doc x Stelloc MerrDoc is my first SWTOR love, and I am sorry it took me this long to write him something that is just him. When RSVPing to a medical conference on Alderaan to be attended by at least four of his exes, because he is a cad, Doc ropes his Jedi companion into being his fake fiancée for the evening.





	Rise of a Grey Jedi

She stood in front of the mirror, pulling her long black hair over to one side, and pinning it so the loose ringlet curls cascaded over the pins like a waterfall, eyeing her lightsabers Mercy and Justice as they lay on her pillows, Doc smiling as he watched her. The dress she’d chosen for the evening was a soft blue, with black trim to bring out the line of triangles tattooed down the bridge of her nose and perpendicularly lined under her eyes and across her nose, a plunging neckline in both the front and back of the dress, the dress tied at her shoulders, and a slit up the right side—her green skin was practically glowing, he noticed as his eyes travelled up and down her body. Black strappy stilettos accentuated every curve, and Doc had to work to keep his jaw off the floor, as she applied the red lipstick she was never without. After meeting her, Ol’ Doc didn’t understand the galaxy’s obsession with Twi’leks...not when the Mirialans were so much more appealing—though maybe it could’ve just been he was falling for her. Which might’ve explained why he’d put her down as his fiancée when he’d RSVP’d to the conference; something he probably needed to tell her before they got too far. Four of his exes would be attending, but thankfully, Kaliyo Djannis wasn't one of them...the stories she could tell…

At least the chemistry between Stelloc and himself was there and real.

“Come on, Gorgeous. Trust me.”

The weird thing was, she did. When she had met him on Balmorra, Stelloc hadn’t expected how much she’d love having Doc around...and not just because of the couple amazing kisses they’d shared. As a Jedi, emotion was frowned upon because they could lead to rash decisions if one grew too attached, but she tended to lean more towards the original code before it had been warped by both Jedi and Sith to suit their own needs, which may have been why she found being with Doc so thrilling. Jolee Bindo had the right of it, and the thought didn’t make her feel as bad that she wasn’t the only Jedi to have had doubts. Doc knew he was sexy and used it to his advantage on several occasions, not that she minded, since his attentions had been focused on her from the moment they met—he’d left a string of broken hearts behind him for years—but he was also funny, smart, and the best doctor she’d ever seen, which was how he could get away with having everyone call him Doc. Maybe one day she'd ask him his name. Unfortunately for her, her willpower around the man was non-existent, so when he’d asked her to accompany him to a medical conference on Alderaan she hadn’t hesitated…well more like told her he’d already RSVP’d with her as his plus one, so she couldn’t back out. Now she wished she had—she was supposed to be without both of her lightsabers, and she felt naked.

“Doc, you’re sure I won’t need them? What if we run into trouble?”

“Then I’m sure you can use your Jedi powers and get us out of it.” He smiled, approaching her and placing a gentle hand on her lower back, fingers dipping teasingly below the plunging back of her dress, nuzzling her with his nose and kissing her neck softly as he guided her from the ship.

It was nice that since they’d started this fling, he hadn’t had eyes for anyone else—he seemed serious and he’d been an absolute cad.

“The Force.” She laughed, emerald green eyes sparkling with mirth.

“That’s what I said.”

She couldn’t have rolled her eyes harder if she tried. He was doing an amazing job keeping her distracted, what with her fingers laced through his, and him whispering inappropriate things in her ear as he felt up her backside. It was suddenly very clear that sex was on the table when they got done tonight, and it had Doc feeling slightly sheepish that he hadn't told her. Stelloc hadn't even noticed the occasional glance at the ring she wore on her right ring finger, wondering if she would hate him for it, but he couldn't let her, walk in there without knowing everything. He stopped, tugging her arm slightly as she tried to exit the cab.

“Beautiful, there’s something I should tell you. I may have told everyone you're my fiancée when I RSVP’d to the conference.” He mumbled.

“I thought you were acting dodgy. How many of your exes am I going to have to fend off?”

“Only four...I hope.”

“Did you ever think to date outside your profession?” She laughed, wrapping her arm around his, and leaning into him as she switched her ring from her right ring finger to her left to maintain his illusion. “But you know I don't do things halfway, so there is something I need from you.”

“Anything, Gorgeous.”

“Your name.”

Doc drew in his breath sharply. “Anything but that.”

“If I'm going to pretend I’m your fiancée I need to know you better than anyone else. Plus, if we continue whatever this is between us, I want to know everything about you. I’m breaking my whole code to be with you, and so I’m pretty sure you can tell me your name.”

In that moment, the determined fire in her eyes, shocking him stupid, and he realized he’d never seen anyone or anything more gorgeous...and Ol’ Doc had seen his share of beautiful creatures. He reached up and pushed a strand of black hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear, wondering if she had used the Force to get him to cave so fast. But then she glanced at him, batting her long eyelashes, her smile and emerald eyes sparkling, and his breath hitched. There wasn’t any way for him to say no to her when she was looking at him like that—no woman had ever done this to him.

“All right. My real name is Archiban Kimble...I’ve gone through my whole life saddled with that awful name. It wasn’t my choice, but with all the insults, I just started keeping it to myself.” Doc sighed, resignedly.

“Archiban...” Stelloc tried the name out on her tongue.  
  
It didn’t sound horrid coming out of her mouth...maybe it was because she wasn’t teasing him about it, or because a beautiful woman was actually saying his real name...she was the first one he’d ever told; every other woman didn’t care what his name was. He waited with baited breath, hoping she wasn't too put off, before she leaned towards him, her lips meeting his in a passionate kiss.

“Okay.” Stelloc shrugged.  
  
“Wait, what? That’s it?” He asked.  
  
She nodded. “That’s it, Archie.”  
  
Something inside him burst and he grinned impishly, his whole body tightening. He’d never met a woman like her. He hadn’t revealed anything very meaningful about himself but her complete acceptance meant the world to him. Tonight, he was going to make her his--because that was just it, she was his...he’d felt drawn to her since the moment they met, and she turned his world upside down. He wanted to protect her, learn everything about her. Maybe it was the aura of power she exuded, that didn’t come from her mastery of the Force; it came from her very soul, but underneath, there was a certain vulnerability—hidden where no one could see, she was headstrong, determined, inherently good, and crazy sexy beautiful. Doc would’ve been the first to admit that he was very attracted to her—for more than just her looks, though those were incredible too. It was her presence; the way she inspired him to be better without even trying.

“Now, let’s go. I have at least four people to make jealous.” She giggled, wiggling the fingers of her left hand so her ring caught the light.

Doc smiled, and wrapped his arms around her waist, escorting her into the lecture hall for the conference. She hadn't really absorbed any of the medical jargon, but Doc had, and he’d actually enjoyed himself, and that was the most important part, even if he had spent the vast majority of the lecture absently drawing little circles on her upper thigh through the thin fabric of her dress. Two mind-numbing hours later, they were mingling, Doc never far from Stelloc’s side, constantly touching her arm or her lower back or nestling her into his side, and it made her smile; it was obvious he didn’t even realize he was doing it. When he ran off to use the refresher she was approached by a nautolan, glaring daggers at her, and she realized Doc’s affections towards her hadn't gone unnoticed.

“So, you’re Doc’s new harlot.”

Stelloc laughed, unperturbed. “And you’re extremely rude; you don’t even know me, and I believe the word you’re looking for is _fiancée_.”

“Enjoy it while it lasts. I’ve never heard any woman use that word in relation to Doc, the man couldn’t commit if his life depended on it.”

“Or maybe you just weren’t up to the challenge, he’s the one who asked me after all...besides, why are you mad at me? Sounds like your real problem is with the man himself. You can’t go into something hoping you can alter someone—they need to want to change, and actively try. Sounds to me at that point, he wasn’t ready.” She sighed as the woman rolled her eyes and scoffed at her before lowering her voice, letting the Force flow through her. “You’re going to leave me alone.”

“I’m going to leave you alone.” The nautolan nodded, and didn’t fight the Force persuade as she turned heel and disappeared into the crowd.

One down. Stelloc was slightly surprised at herself; she hadn’t expected to use the Force at all while they were here, generally only Force persuading people to avoid a fight and the unnecessary loss of life, though she supposed she _was_ avoiding a fight…and a scene. Apparently both she and Doc were changing each other, even if they didn’t intend to. At this point she didn’t even want to meet the other three she was supposed to fend off. Familiar arms wrapped around her waist—he’d seen that whole exchange, seen how she was slightly shaken by the events, wanting to hope that she was different from all those other women, but not really knowing where she stood; sighing she took his hand in his and dragged him into an empty room nearby.

“We starting the evening early, beautiful?”

“Archie, what are we doing here?”

“Well, we came here for a medical conference—”

“Not here on Alderaan…what are we doing _here_?” She motioned between the two of them. “This whole thing—whatever it is—is against my whole code, and until you, I was a very good little Jedi from age ten and up. But, I have to wonder if you’re just playing with me until something or someone new and exciting come along, and that’s not what I want. You said you lost enthusiasm after a few weeks…”

“Gorgeous, I get where you’re coming from…but so far, _everything_ with you has been different, electric kisses, challenging me, that aura of power you exude—and while I want to take this thing all the way, if you want to stop this, I understand.”

“That’s just the thing…I don’t want to end it.”

As Doc’s lips found hers, pressing her back against the wall, Stelloc realized she’d never felt more like Jolee Bindo had it right—maybe she’d take more time and study the Grey Jedi code…the original code, the one that had been warped so long ago. Doc tugged on the ends of the ribbons at her shoulders, her dress falling away to pool on the floor, goosebumps crawling across her soft green skin. Despite her efforts, her body arched towards him, making him smirk at her—he was enjoying watching her walls crumble, her self-control unraveling rapidly around her as he pressed himself against her, getting her all hot and bothered and in need of an outlet. A husky moan rumbled from his throat the warm air caressing her blushing skin was doing nothing to calm the fire in her blood, Stelloc draping one leg over his hip and as he pressed himself closer, stroking her hips with his fingertips...both of them forgetting about the gathering a few rooms away. Once they crossed this line, she could never go back to how things were.


End file.
